Coruscant Senators
The Coruscant Senators are an Elite League Limmie team hailing from the galactic capital planet of Coruscant. They play their home games at Andromeda Steel Corp. Field, which has capacity for almost 750,000 fans after a series of renovations. They are currently coached by Pamila Korthe, and the team is owned by Gark S'rily through the Andromeda Corporation. Founding The Early Years The Clone Wars and the Senators The Elite League is Founded A Team is Lost The Crendan Era A Change in Direction The Kayl'hen Era The 265 Fiasco 270, and the "Great Quiet" 272 and the Rebirth of the Team 274: The New Era 274 saw a changing of the guard for the Senators. Gone were stalwart players from the 262 squad: Horstse, Vayne, Contar, Fil'yer, Fil'ish, Raches, and other mainstays for the last several seasons, Sheila Nightshade, Moen Heatly, and Laryssa Oneida. Lastly, the team lost two starters from 273 due to injury in Saram Golyxi and Venn Sto, which pushed the Senators back quite a bit in their bid to repeat previous successes. In order to deal with the large loss of players from 273, the Senators turned to the Thyferra Force in order to re-fill the team with players. They called up top prospects Maff Biskis, Mychele Lysar, Dauza Chary, and Reid Livingstone, to name a few, to fill out empty roster slots. Also, the team turned to transactions in order to get some new blood on the team. They signed Helena Forsythe in Free Agency, letting the three-time champion with the Smugglers and Senators return to Coruscant for one last season on her contract, and traded highly touted prospect Zak Pers to the Onderon Crazy Dragons in exchange for Gayla Renhorn, a midfielder with a fiery game and attitude. The first Draft pick of the new era was University of Coruscant corner forward Cord McKerty, who is expected to work this season on Thyferra before being called up. Roster (* - designates Team Captain ** - designates Assistant Captain ~ - designates Rookie/Ingbrand-eligible player (Starters in bold) - designates player on IR Current Staff Uniforms Home jersey.jpg|Home Gray Away Jerseys.jpg|Away Alternate Home Jersey.jpg|Alternate Home (All-Blacks Kit) All-White Jersey Kit.jpg|Alternate road (All-Whites Kit) Rivalries *Senatorial Showdown with the Bakura Miners *The Rim War with the Nar Shaddaa Smugglers *Revolutionary War with the Chandrila Patriots *Battle for the Bloody Bucket with the Mando'ade Mercs *Core War with the Rydonni Prime Monarchs Retired Numbers *'1' - Gabblit Henwok, Retired Prior to 262 *'6' - Shev Fil'yer, During 274 Season *'11' - Dain Horstse, Prior to 262 Season *'12' - Dirxx Horstse, During 274 Season *'15' - Polis Vayne, During 274 Season *'16' - Anki Rysowt, Retired Prior to 262 *'19' - Lysander Perkins, Retired Prior to 262 *'23' - Petra Givens, Retired Prior to 262 *'36' - Hafta Gool, Retired Prior to 262 *'42' - Shayt Contar, During 274 Season *'48' - Lyla Stork, Retired Prior to 262 *'54' - Deba Dytz, Retired Prior to 262 *'74' - Pok Stenwart, Retired Prior to 262 Statistics Through 273 ABY week 6 Regular season. Head Coaches: *'Alasea "Allie" Orchetrada: 262-265' *'Aspa Bursya: 264 (1 game)' *'Gark S'rily: 265, 267-269, 272' *'Aileen Wynn: 270' *'Andrew Mundle: 272 (2 games)' *'Pamila Korthe: 273-' Awards Salbukk Award: *Polis Vayne - Nominated, 269 *'Polis Vayne - Won, 269' * Polis Vayne - Won, 273 Ingbrand Award: *Venn Sto - Nominated, 263 *Zadd - Nominated, 270 Langann Award: *Pamila Korthe - Nominated 273 Grames Award: *'Gark S'rily - Won 266' *'Gark S'rily - Won 269' Numifolis Award: *Polis Vayne - Won, 262 *Syprul Raches - Won, 268 Duchess Eldin Award: *Dirxx Horstse - Nominated, 272 Zumtak Award: *Izzi Polakaya - Nominated, 270 *'Gark S'rily - Won, 270' *'Gark S'rily - Won, 272' Team Achievements: *Galactic Cup Quarterfinal Appearances: 263, 264, 266, 268 *Galactic Cup Semifinal Appearances: 262, 265, 266, 268, 269, 270, 272, 273 *Galactic Cup Final Appearances: 262, 265, 266, 268, 269, 273 *Solo Conference Champions: 273 *Most Points Scored: 269 Hall of Famers *'246 Coruscant Senators' *'Lysander Perkins' *'Jipoly Numifolis' *'Anki Rysowt' *'Petra Givens' Draft Picks First Round: *'Demetra Silkins - 272' *'Cord McKerty - 274' *'Jayla Leed - 271 (Thyferra pick)' Second Round: *'Dauza Chary - 272' *'Leah Nergbolt - 274' *'Sarya Dilvam - 271 (Thyferra pick)' *'Reena Wyley - 271 (Thyferra pick)' Third Round: *'Reid Livingstone - 272' *'Zak Pers - 273' *'Ganos Fama - 274' *'Zummarrorroo - 271 (Thyferra pick)' *'Tank Bratter - 271 (Thyferra pick)' *'Tonga Rute - 271 (Thyferra pick)' Category:Elite League Limmie teams Category:Articles by Jedi Gunny Category:Coruscant Senators Affiliation